The Ring In DC
by kaitlyn9393
Summary: Team Bartowski goes to D.C. to investigate the death of a Ring Agent. Will include Booth and the Squints. Hodgins is suspicious of the CIA coming in like they are. Ellie, Awesome, and Morgan will be mentioned.
1. The Ring

Alright guys this is my first fanfiction. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

We were currently in Castle finishing up the reports from "Mission Boring," as Morgan dubbed it. It's a very fitting name to be honest. All we did was watch a warehouse for eight hours and all I saw was an alley cat.

"Do you think the General would accept 'Nothing happened' as my account of the mission?" I asked no one in particular. Earning a small smile from Sarah and a grunt from Casey.

"Good, you're all here!" The General said, appearing on the T.V. "I have a new mission for you. Last night a Ring Agent was found in D.C."

"How do we know he was with the Ring?" Casey asked.

"A Ring phone was found on him." The General said, as if it wer the obvious reason. "I need the three of you on the next flight to D.C. You'll be working with a local F.B.I. agent."

"The Feds?" Casey asked with obvious disgust. "Why don't we just take over the investigation?"

The General sighed and said, "I want this kept under wraps. Assist whem with anything they need as long as it doesn't lead them to the Ring. That's your assignment. Go in, close the case, and do whatever it takes to keep them from finding out about the Ring. An agent will pick you up from the airport and escort you to the Hoover building." As always, she signed off as quickly as she signed on.

"Let's go." Casey grumbled and then started to get ready. Sarah and I soon followed suit.

* * *

The next chapter will be longer, I swear. Plus, I'm going to bring in Booth and Bones. It won't be an entirely pleasant meeting.


	2. Cocky

Sorry it took so long. Thank you to those that read the first chapter and an extra thank you to those of you that gave me a review.

* * *

The plane ride was hectic. No, I take that back; The plane ride was fine, it was security that was hectic. Obviously three people carrying guns, one of which was already in a bad mood, 'cough, Casey, cough,' is going to draw attention, unneccesary attention at that. After about an hour of interrogation, the last forty minutes of which was Casey telling them what idiots they were and how they could have blown our whole operation, we finally got on the plane and off to D.C. we went. Five hours later we were there.

The F.B.I. Agent quickly spotted us and ran over. "Welcome," he said, holding out his hand for us to shake. "I'm Agent Carr. If there's no questions, then we'll be on our way." The three of us just stood there. Carr nodded his head a couple time and then motioned for us to follow him.

As Carr escorted us through a room full of desks, I swear everyone was watching us. It probably didn't help that Casey was glaring at them. My thoughts were interupted by a knock. I turned and saw that we had stopped in front of an office. A man was walking to the door and the first thing I noticed was the 'Cocky' belt buckle. It was red and literally said 'Cocky.' Sarah chuckled and I knew she had noticed it too.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth." The man with the belt buckle said. He shook hands with sarah and I but when he got to Casey all he got was a dissatisfied grunt. Booth raised an eyebrow in challenge. "You know, I'm not exactly happy you're here either." Although he was looking at Casey when he said this, I got the feeling he was talking to all three of us.

"And, why is that?" Sarah asked

"The man found was one, Kevin Harp." Booth said, completely ignoring Sarah's question. "He was found by a group of drunk high school kids. Gun shot wound to the head. Dead approxametly seventy-two hours. Dr. Brennan is examining the bones as we speak."

"If he's only been dead seventy-two hours, how is he just bones? Shouldn't he still have some skin?" I asked.

"There was some flesh, but very little. Several animals had already gotten to the remains and ate most of his flesh by the time we got to him." Booth said. "Come on. I'll introduce you to the squints and we'll see if my partner has anything for us."

The drive to the Jeffersonian was anything but pleasant. You could cut the tension with a knife. Every few seconds Booth would glance in his rear view mirror at us.

Let me just say this, security at the Jeffersonian is tighter than the C.I.A.s. It was crazy. We walked through some glass doors that lead to the Medico Legal Lab. "Bones!" Booth called, leading us into an office. The woman looked up immeditaly. "Bones this is Agents Walker and Bartowski. And Colonel Casey. She shook hands with each of us, as he said our name. Even Casey shook her hand. "This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth said and I couldn't help but notice how proud he sounded when he introduced us to her.

I was just about to say what a pleasure it was to meet her when a short man came rushing in.

* * *

3 guesses on the identity of the "short man," and the first two don't count.


	3. The Angelator

Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've had finals to prepare for. As for the questions I've been getting; First of all, the Squints will absolutely be in this. Mainly Hodgins and Angela with a little Cam and Sweets. Sorry supesfan18 but there won't be any Chuck/Brennan pairing, at least not in a romantic way. As for a Bones/Booth story? I'm thinking about it. I, however, haven't decided it the Ring Agent will be the backbone of this story. Now, on with the story!

* * *

"He wasn't killed in the field!" The short man exclaimed.

He was going a mile-a-minute until Booth said, "Whoa, whoa, slow down Hodgins. Now about the field..."

The short man, Hodgins, took a deep breath, then started over. "I found insects that suggest our victim was killed by a lake."

Booth sighed then said, "Guys this is Dr. Jack Hodgins. Hodgins, this is Agents Walker and Bartowski and Colonel Casey."

Dr. Hodgins gave us this look then said, "I don't trust you guys."

"Neither do I." Booth agreed.

"Agent Booth could we have a word with you? In private." Sarah asked.

He followed us out of Dr. Brennan's office and once we were out of ear shot Sarah started talking. "I get that you didn't ask for us, but we have orders, just like you."

Booth seemed to realize this then nodded his head in understanding, and began to show us around the lab. When we got to an office with paintings in it, he turned around and sarted speaking. "Agent Bartowski,"

"Chuck." I interjected.

"Chuck," Booth began again, "From what I hear, you're a computer geek?"

"Well nerd, but yeah." I agreed.

"Just wait til' ya see this computer." Booth said, excitedly then called, "Angela.

"Hey Booth. Hello." She said holding out her hand for us.

We all introduced ourselves and then Booth said, "Ange, why don't you show them the Angelator."

"Alright." She agreed. We walked into a connected room. she pressed a few buttons on a controller and then the thing lit up with a 3-D picture of the victim.

"Wow." I said after I managed to pick my jaw up off the floor. Now, I know I have a super cool computer in my head, but techniqually I never actually get to see it working.

"Wait, 'Angelator?' You invented this?" Sarah asked. Awe, evident in her voice.

"Sure did." Angela aswered, rather proudly I might add.

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed while Casey grunted in agreement.

"I've been thinking," Booth started after the excitement wore off a bit. "Normally when another agency steps in, it's just one agent, but since there are three of you, maybe we should partner up. Walker and Casey with me and Bones. Then Angela with Chuck. What'd ya think?"

"You want to separate the team?" Casey asked, unhappy with the suggestion.

"Yeah, we work better as a whole." Sarah agreed.

Suddenly four pairs of eyes were on me for my input. After opening and closing my mouth, twice, I answered. "I think it's a good idea." Several thing happened simultaniously in the next moment. Booth suddenly had a satisfied smirk on his face, Casey grunted grunt number nine. His 'Go figure' grunt. And Sarah raised her eyebrow, silently telling me that I better explain.

So I did. "Come on. Look at this computer." I encouraged, gesturing to the Angelator.

"Well, that settles it. It's been a long day and we don't have anything new. I'll drive you guys to your hotel and we'll pick this up tomorrow." Booth said, eagerly leading us to his car.

About 15 minutes later we were at the hotel. Before we got out, Booth reached his hand out, he's lucky Casey didn't break it, and handed us two cards. "The first is my card and the second is Agent Carr's card. In the morning call him and he'll pick you up and bring you to the Jeffersonian." He explained.

"Thank you Agent Booth but that is unneccesary. An agent from Langley will be bringing us a car in the morning." Sarah replied.

Booth looked unsure but it's not like he can force us to use Agent Carr's services. i think he realized this because he gave us a resigned, albeit skeptical, "Alright."

And with that we made our way inside to recover from the effects of todays events.


End file.
